Desiree New baby Girls
by Megabluex
Summary: What happens when you think and call someone a baby, and a genie ghost hears you for Sam, Paulina and star you better not call someone that unless you be come someone personal big baby.
1. Chapter1: What I think of you

Desiree New baby Girls

By Megabluex

Chapter1: What I think of you

It was a bright sunny day at Amity Park and Sam Manson was walking out of a pharmacy at the mall with a certain purchase item that she hid in her purple spider backpack. With nothing else to do she decided to walk home until she heard a familiar voice 'look star it's the goth girl!' Sam turn her head around and saw_Paulina Sanchez _the most beautiful and most popular girl at Casper High School and her best friend Star the marginally attractive girl who always orbits around the popular girl aka the satellite.

"What are you doing here" _Sam asked Paulina who cross her arms over her chest._

"Well if you want to know so badly I'm buying a few items that will make the ghostboy notice me if he notice me than we can start dating and if we start dating than we can get married and have a family together" said Paulina. That when hearts started to appear over her head.

"Where's your loser boyfriend Danny and his techno geek friend" asked Paulina

"First he's not my boyfriend and second he is not a loser and for your information he went with his family to a ghost convention one state over so he won't be back for about two weeks. Tucker went with parents to visit his grandparents up state. "Sam answered.

"Oh well enjoy your time by yourself loser" Paulina answered back

"By the way Sam what were you doing in that pharmacy?" Star question

"I was doing an errand for my grandmother, she needed me to pick up some thing for her at this pharmacy" Sam said to Paulina and Star

"Yeah right you probably bought some fake cups to make your flat baby chest look bigger for danny" said Paulina with a smirk on her face.

"What ever, Paulina" said Sam who turn around and stomped away from Paulina and Star.

"Come on Star I'll show you the new car that papa got for me" Paulina turn around in the other direction while Star fallowed.

"Do you believed her when she said that she is doing an errand for her grandmother" Star asked.

" Ho, please she probably bought diapers to go with that flat baby chest of hers but if she did I hope that they are big and bulky for her to wear underneath her skirt" in Paulina mind (she imaged Sam pulling down her skirt to keep her diaper from showing than the image change to Danny who is walking with Sam that is dressed in a black baby outfit with purple fills that is also wearing a big diaper that has the word baby Sammy written on it She waddles every time she walks while holding Danny hand.) A bigger smirk went on Paulina face after that image. Star raised an eyebrow after seeing the smirk on Paulina face.

Back to Sam

Sam was steaming after hearing what Paulina had said to her, she always knew Paulina was mean but she went too far with that flat chest comment but also called her a baby at the same time and how she calling a baby she a big spoiled brat and she the biggest baby that I ever known including Star too. (Speaking of spoiled brats and big babies she begins to image Paulina and Star looking like babies with Paulina crying like the baby she really is and Star crying while sucking her thumb and shaking a baby rattle both of the are crying because they both used their diapers and they need a change.) Sam smiled and said out loud "I wish someone would turn them in to what they really are" and continued walking but unknown to her someone was listening to what she just said, because two red eyes just appear out of nowhere and said "Hmm interesting wish" and took off towards Paulina and Star.

Back to Paulina and Star

The red eyes were floating over Paulina and Star a strange ghost like mist began to cover the eyes and continued to grow until it started to take form too revile the ghost that is known as Desiree the wishing ghost. Desiree raised both hands and began to say her most famous catchphrase "So you have wished it, so it shall be" as her magic hit Paulina and Star it started to take affect as Paulina and Star panties where starting to get thicker and turning white Star was the first one that notice this. "Hey Paulina are your pants getting tight on you because mine are" Star asked Paulina. "Of course my pants feel tight it show off what I got better, you probably gained weight so just ignore it and come on were almost out of the mall"

So Star decided to go along with Paulina advice to ignore the felling she was getting from her pants and continued walking with her. Up above Desiree heard what Star said and thought to herself "Hmm I better cast another spell so they won't feel the affects of my magic working on them." So she raised one of her hand and rotated around and around clockwise and until it stopped, and fired a beam of magic that hit both Paulina and Star right before they reached the main doors to exited the mall. Right after they pass though the doors Star stopped and noticed that her pants aren't tight anymore she was about to question it but she saw Paulina still walking a head of her so she dropped it and continued walking to catch-up with her.

When she finally caught up with Paulina she couldn't believed her eyes Paulina was standing right next to a brand new hot pink convertible "is that what your father got you" Star asked her. "Yes papa did some contracts with some car companies I don't know who they are, but he was able to pull a few strings to get it and have it customized for me" Paulina answered "Well that explain the hot pink color because I never see a convertible in that color before." Star said while still looking at Paulina new car that when she notice her reflection on the car passenger door she took a closer look and saw that her back end was a little big she was about to ask Paulina about it but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard. "Come on Star I want to get home to try on my new outfits to impressed the ghostboy" said Paulina, so Star let go of what she saw and got in to the car with Paulina and droved off to Paulina house.

But if you looked closely before" Paulina and Star got in to the car you can see something white sticking out of the back of their pants. Desiree had a birds eye view of what she saw and said "good their panties have finally transformed in to diapers but their not the size that the halfa's goth girlfriend had imagined them too be and boy they will be so big and bulky they won't be able to stand let alone walk properly in fact I better go the whole nine yards to make her wish to finally come true about those two. I should visit her after I'm done with this two, in case she makes more wishes or someone else makes a wish on her I better continued fallowing those two girls incase they make a wish on that goth girl from that smirk from the Paulina girl she probably has one in mind for her" and went invisible took off after them.

Danny Phantom (c) Nickelodeon


	2. Chapter2:Paulina and Star New padded Lif

Chapter2: Paulina and Star New padded Life Part1

Desiree continued to followed Paulina and Star as they were driving she finally caught up with them as soon as the convertible stop some where down town Amity Park, so she continued to floated above them until they start moving again and to listen to their conversation. Star was still thinking about her reflection on the convertible door why did her butt looked big in that reflection but her train of tough was interrupted by an image of Paulina smiling back at the mail normally she would never question about her smiles, but this one was different from the other not like the ones she make when she is thinking about the ghostboy but this one had a devious quality to it.

"Hey, Paulina why were you smiling back there?" Star asked Paulina with a curious look.

"When did I do that?" Paulina answered back

"You know right after when Sam Manson stomped away from us you made a weird smirk when we were walking to the exit." said Star

"Oh I was thinking about what goth girl would looked like if she was wearing a diaper in my mind" Paulina answered

"Hoo!, Please tell me what did she looked liked" Star plead to Paulina

"Alright it started out with her wearing the same goth outfit she been wearing for the past three years excepted the diaper showing under neat her skirt she tried to pull her skirt down to hided it but the diaper was so big and bulky that it made her skirt looked like a mini skirt" Paulina told Star. "WOW! That's very mean to think that Paulina" Star to Paulina "but it get even better the next thing I knew I was think about her wearing a baby outfit you know the ones with a bonnet, pacifier, and baby dress instead of pink it was black with purple frill's and ho here's the best part every time she tries to walk she waddles every step because the diaper is so big on her. The diaper even has writing on it that said Baby Sammy and finish it off she is holding hands with her loser, clueless boyfriend Danny Who is walking with her" Paulina finish telling Star.

"HO MY GOD!, Paulina even I think that a bit to far to think about sam that way even though the part about her dressing like a baby and holding Danny hand was really cute and sweet." Star answered surprisingly. And come to think of it why would you think of some thing like at all. Star continued to ask questions just a the signal light turn green, Paulina put her foot on the gas peddle for the convertible to take off down the street to Paulina family home with Desiree floating right behind them.

While driving Paulina told Star why she thought of it "listen Star have you heard of a virus going around lately?" Paulina asked Star "yeah I heard of it some of the students at school caught it" replied back to Paulina "It mostly affects teenage girl population the most causing them to have accidents out of nowhere like peeing, and pooping in their pants so some of them have to buy diapers so they don't go to the bathroom on themselves in front of everyone. I'm just glad that I haven't caught it yet I am too popular to be part of a big baby herd my butt is way too nice to be covered by a diaper to join any of those big baby girl losers." Paulina finished saying

Star just turn her head away from Paulina with a sad look on her face to remembered what happened one week ago.

Flashback

Star was walking down the street to Paulina house until she saw some one she knows coming out of the market. It was her best friend Valerie Gray who ran down a dark alley so Star fallowed her down the alley, Valerie was about to transform in to her alter ego the Red Huntress until she heard "Hey, Valerie what are you doing in this alley" Star shouted causing Valerie to drop her bag on the ground and spilling right in front of Star.

"Oh Valerie I'm sorry here let me help you" Star said to Valerie and started to pick up the items.

"Wait Star no it's okay I'll just" before Valerie could finish what she was saying it was too late.

"Petroleum Jelly, baby wipes, baby powder and diapers hey Valerie why do you have baby supplies?" Star asked Valerie. Valerie just closed her eyes, lowered her head and blushed then pulled down her orange shorts to revile her diaper to Star. Star went wide eyed and covered her mouth with both hands in shocked to see her best friend wearing a diaper right in front of her. Tears ran down Valerie face as she opened her eyes, and lifted her head to look at Star that has a shock look on her face than she closed her eyes again and said "look Star I can explain" but before she could finish her sentence she felt something wrapped around her neck and pressed against her chest.

Valerie reopened her eyes and saw Star face smiling at her with tears running down her face. Then she heard something she didn't expected to hear "its okay Valerie I understand" she heard coming from Star mouth. Valerie was in shocked "how did you know?" "I didn't but it does explains how your butt got that big and why you were walking funny the past few day's" Star answered and patted Valerie's diaper that cause her to blushes a bit. "Valerie did you hear what happened in the girls locker room Star asked "yeah it's now called the diaper gym girls incident, they found out that a lot of teenage girls at the school were wearing diapers secretly and their parents didn't know about it their diaper habits so some of them were taken out of school because of it" Valerie answered and thought (luckily for me my gym locker was in a dark corner so I was able to get out unnoticed before it happened.)

"Rumor has it that all the girls that were taken out of school by the single mother and father were turn in to their personal adult baby girls for punishment or to have their baby girl back. All of them all end up at an adult baby store that is outside of town." Star told Valerie "how do you know this Star" Valerie asked "I was there when it happened and I will tell you this I never seen so many different diaper size in my life" (except from the adult baby store) she thought to herself. "But thanks to Paulina it is now known as the dirty diaper girls go time, she some how found out who had the accidents in the locker room, and was able to get pictures and video of the girls coming out of the locker room, nurse's office , and leaving the school with their parents holding their hand. Most of them were crying like there was no tomorrow because for them their life is over. Paulina put all the pictures and video on her blog that she made with the help of some nerds at school she promised them that they could be around her at school for a month" Star told Valerie.

"What the name of her blog" Valerie asked "it is called Casper High Teen Babies she was going to call it Amity Park Baby Girls but she said that it sound like an organization for adult women who loved to wear diapers for fun." Star answered Valerie question "Star please tell me what happened in the girls locker room" Valerie pleaded to Star. Star sight and said "okay but you will never tell anyone about what happened in there ok" Valerie nodded her head. "Okay I was just walking in to the girl's locker room right when they were taking off their pants, shorts, skirts, you name it. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes every girl in there were wearing diapers from the popular, semi-popular, cheerleaders, nerds, regulars, and losers I see why that their were no rumors about each girl. They wore diapers that were small and slim, regular adult diapers and the big and bulky kind. They had their underwear, boxer, panties, and I think some one had a tang over their diapers to keep them hidden better."

"Than I heard a strange sound that echo thought the whole locker room after it stop every girl had their hand on their stomach and bend over a bit. Most of them had shame and fear in their eyes I also heard some of them say "no, no, no not here not now I'll lose my popularly for this if Paulina finds out about this she'll ruin me and make sure that she stay's the alpha female in the popular crowd" that came from the popular, semi-popular girls that were gunning for Paulina's spot. Some of the other girls were enjoying the pain in their stomach because of the smiles on their faces, After a few minutes some of the girls started to put their hands on the back of their diapers, I also heard a lot of them shouting a lot of random things that was on their mind. "No, no, no, this can't be happening to me, I'm going to go poopy in my diaper, I'm going to peeing in my diaper, mommy, daddy, help me, I'm fill up my diaper, Paulina is going to make every one at school think that I'm a big baby that wears diapers, Paulina is going to ruin my life, I'm not a baby, I'm not a baby."

"What happened?" Valerie interrupted then Star continued to speak "let's just say that the popular and semi-popular girls should have worn thicker diapers because their small slim diapers couldn't hold all their pee and poop, and for the nerds, regulars, and losers they worn regular adult diapers and the big bulky kind. That their diapers were bulging out of their underwear, panties, and boxers I feel sorry for the ones that wore tangs under their diaper. I only saw one popular and one semi-popular girl wearing bulky diapers they crawled their way to the other side of the locker room I'd followed them and I saw both of them having a nerves break down one was sucking on her thumb and curl up in to a ball rocking back and forth. The other one was on her hands and keens crying with a smiled on her face."

"That's when I decided to go for help I ran out of the locker room to look for Mrs. Tetslaff I found her in the gymnasium getting every thing ready for today's P.E activity I told her every thing that happened in the locker room but she didn't believe me so she followed me back to the locker room to see for herself. When she got their, she was shocked to see every girl there wearing a full diaper and crying their eyes out then she turn to me and said good job Star for telling me this, now go out side with the others." "Star what happened to the cheerleaders?" Valerie interrupted again so Star continued to talk "let's just say that things got a lot worst for them thanks to Paulina, you see all the cheerleaders were all wearing big bulky diapers for some strange reason in the locker room after what happened in there, they were able to put on their gym clothes and walk out. When I got outside I saw them walking with Paulina to practices the new cheers for the up coming games this year when I got there they were about to start practicing with out me."

"So I stayed back a bit to see the new cheers with out being seen they were about to start until a strong gust of wind blow that cause them to stop the next thing I knew their gym shorts fell to the ground at the same time right in front of Paulina. Paulina was shock at first to see their full diapers but then it change to a devious smile by now all the cheerleaders put their gym shorts back over their diapers. Paulina started to say some thing to them, but I was to far away to hear what she was saying to them by the looks on their faces on what she said scared them, some of them began to beg and plead to her they all started to cry because of it. Paulina put her hand on her cheek and thought for a moment then came up with an idea what ever it was it made her smiled from ear to ear than told her idea to her team mates from the looks of it they all agreed to do it."

"Then we all heard the P.A announcements that all other classes are canceled today because of an incident that accrued today Paulina smiled at her team mate that cause them to close their eyes and blush. Paulina also said a few more things to them that made them a nod their heads before heading back in to the school to leave Paulina made the whole cheer team line up in a straight line, then patted the back of their diapers and press up on it for each of them. One by one they left to go back in to the school until she got to Nina Hearter, Paulina's rival Nina has been trying to find any thing on Paulina that would make her the new alpha female at the school. Paulina just smiled at her and whispered some thing in Nina ear then pulled the front of Nina's gym short and diaper then the back of Nina's diaper she continued to humiliate her by patting the back of Nina's diaper while still talking to her."

"Tears ran down Nina's face as she started to cry Paulina grabs Nina's hand and shove her thumb in her mouth Nina starts sucking on her thumb Paulina then patted the front of Nina's diaper and talk to her a bit more causing Nina to blush Paulina decided to let Nina go back in to the school, I came out of my hiding spot to ask Paulina what was going on, to play it safe to make sure that she didn't see me or say anything that she did to the cheer team. Paulina told me that she will tell me later that day, after we got out of school she told me that she has some thing special planned for the squad over the two week vacation, come to think of it she just told me that she had the whole squad measured this week for new uniforms for it." Star finish telling Valerie "wow Star I knew Paulina was mean but she took to a whole new level I'm glad that I got kicked out of the popularly crowed," (Paulina would probably make me her own personal baby doll because I'm also Star's other best friend and spends more time with me than her now a days) Valerie said and thought to herself.

" By the way Star were you able to turn in you project to Mr. Lancer I wasn't able to" Valerie asked Star no when I went to turn it in he told me senses the incident about half the class is gone and some of the boy's decided to do the project with some of the girls so he had to cancel it so I throw it in the school trash can but then I went back for it incase Mr. Lancer change his mind but when I got there the trash can was empty."(But unknown to Star some one pull her report out the trash "hmm didn't know Star was in to this kind of thing, a lot of students would not look at her the same way if she had presented this to the whole class I wonder if she knows what had happened in the girls locker room to bad about Nina well at less I don't have to worry about her getting in my way anymore" said the unknown person.) "Well I better get going to Paulina's house before she call me on my cell phone" Star told Valerie "yeah I better get home before my dad starts worrying too" Valerie responded back.

Then Valerie decided to ask on more question "hey Star what happened to Nina Hearter I haven't seen her at school for some time?" "Oh her will let's just say that she should have change her diaper when she had the chance" Star answered Valerie's question then She walk over to Valerie and patted the front of her diaper that cause Valerie to blush. "Sorry Valerie that some thing I pick that up from mother" Star apologies to Valerie for what she did just now Valerie accepted Star apologue "it's okay Star I kind of like it" (I only wish that Danny dose that to me.) Valerie thought to herself, Valerie was about to pick up her supplies that were right next to Star until her stomach started to rumble she then look at Star. "Valerie are you okay?" Star asked Valerie then she wrapped her arms around Star's neck, Star turn her head to see Valerie crying then she heard a blurt! Sound Star looked behind Valerie and look down seeing Valerie diapered rear end began to expand and grow by the seconds stretching out Valerie's shorts then Star turn her head back to Valerie's face who had rivers of tears running down her face.

Star could only think of one thing to do, so she put one of her arms around Valerie and give her a hug while the other one is strokes Valerie's hair "it's okay Valerie it's okay let it all out don't fight it just let it out you only hurt yourself remember Valerie those girls in the locker room I told you about couldn't hold it in so let it go okay." Star told Valerie, Valerie stopped crying and turn her head to Star then smiled at her and nodded her head, Valerie then close her eyes and relax as Star looks at Valerie diaper as it bulged out more rapidly pushing Valerie's shorts to their limit because she isn't holding it in anymore. As Valerie finish filling her diaper up with her poop she reopened her eyes and look at Star "thank you Star I feel a lot better now" Valerie told Star. "Your welcome Valerie, but I think We need to change your diaper we can't have you walking around in that" Star said to Valerie, "that okay Star I've been walking around this part with a full diaper for some time I just take the back allies and streets" Valerie said to Star. (Besides I rather have Danny change me instead) Valerie thought to herself "okay Valerie but let me know if you really need a change" as Star patted Valerie's full diapered bottom causing Valerie to Blush and smiled then handed her baby supplies.

Thanks to Valerie's very full diaper she now has to waddle all the way home as Valerie is waddling away this cause Star to giggle a little as soon as Valerie was out of Star sight and farter down the ally she was about to transform in to the Red Huntress until she hear

familiar sound the same sound she heard in the girls locker room at school and just like before she put her hands on her stomach and bend over a bit and fill her diaper again. accept this time her diaper is already very full from before and her shorts are pushed to their limits as Valerie fills her diaper with poop again, this cause shorts to rip right down the middle in the back. As Valerie's diaper began to squish right out of the back of her shorts Valerie soon realized that her shorts have finally give out "great just great that the second pare of shorts the past two weeks maybe I should had Star change my diaper than again having my diaper change in a dark ally in a town full of ghosts is not a good idea."

"I better get going before dad starts worrying" Valerie said to her self then transform in to the Red Huntress lucky for her the suit was able to cover her diaper but now you can tell that she is wearing a diaper a big bulky one Valerie/Red Huntress look around the ally to find some thing to see her own reflection. She was able to find an abandon dressing mirror that was behind a few boxes lucky for her it was still day time so there was enough sunlight to see her self. Valerie/Red Huntress did a few poses in the mirror "I look like a over grown toddler in a oneis with a thick diaper on and if I see that ghostboy Danny Phantom if he calls me a baby or ask me if I need a diaper change I'll blast him back in to the ghost zone or stuff him in my diaper." She then jump in to the air and summoned her hoverboard "I better fly a bit higher today so that no one tell that I'm wearing a diaper" Valerie/Red Huntress told her self. Then she had an idea and hope it works she look down at the front of her diaper, put both her hands on it and push down forcing the poop in the front to go to the back of her diaper causing the back of the diaper to expand a bit "there now people will think that I just have a big butt and if they ask me, I can tell them that the wishing ghost cast a spell on me to make my butt big when I was fighting her." With that Valerie/Red Huntress took off in to the sky heading for home.

Back to Star

As Valerie disappeared in to the ally Star was about to leave and head to Paulina house until she remembered that she forgot her backpack after finding out about Valerie's secret she completely forgot about it she looked a round a bit until she found it, she was about to pick it up until she saw something caught her eye. Right next to her backpack were two diapers (unknown to Valerie and Star an invisible force phase two diapers out of Valerie's diaper package) Star pick up the diapers and had a sad look on her face remembered what happened last weekend with her and her mother.

Danny Phantom (c) Nickelodeon


	3. Chapter 3

I found two chapters on DA that I try to put up before my hard drive crashed I'll try to complete it later it is a bit jumpy so sorry I was going I was going back and forth with many ideas for these chapter.

Chapter3: Paulina and Star New padded Life part2

Flashback last weekend

Star was in her bedroom finishing her homework for tomorrow English class assignment on what are people in to these days until she heard a familiar voice and knocking on her door. Star sweetie would you like any thing to drink and eat right now Star mother Starla asked while entering her daughter room. No mom Star answered back with an irritated voice because it is the six time today for the past hour that her mother had had check up on her this happen every day when her mother get home from her side job or when she gets home from school or cheerleading Star was at her limit today because her project is due on Monday and she only one day left to enjoy herself. Not only that, but her mother has never told her the side job she got this year.

Every time she asked her mother about it she would change the subject or go off to make dinner. There are even times her mother wants to know how/what she is doing to see if she can help with even calling her by a nickname that she hates so much. Okay sweetie I will check up on you later her mother replied back Okay mom Star answer back with that irritated voice again but before her could leave her room she asked one more question by the way what have you been working on this whole time? Star sigh and told her its project on what are people in to these days. Oh, maybe I can help you their Baby Girl said Star's mother and after hearing the nick name her cause Star to snap at her mother. Mom I'm not a baby why do you always treat me like a baby I'm 15 years old almost an adult Star shouted at her mother.

Tears ran down Star's mother face after hearing what her own daughter had said to her sorry Star I'll leave so you can finish you project alone Star's mother said with sadness and turn around to leave her daughter room but when she was about to exit the door Star grab her mother hand wait mom Star said to her mother with a hint of sadness Mom please tell me why do you keep call me and treating me like a baby? Just after saying that her mother pulled her in for a hug after realizing what just happened Star look up at her mother and saw tears running down her mother's face. Because you are. Ever sence the accident and losing your father you are all that's left of him to us you are our baby girl are pride and joy, the best gift your father ever gave me. Starla told her daughter this cause Star to lower her head in shame she forgot about her father and how much her mother loved him she never knew her father at the time she was only a baby. This also cause Star to put her head on her mother's chest then shove her thumb in to her mouth and started to suck on it. This made Starla smiled to see her daughter act like a baby she then started to stroke her daughter's hair wishing that this would last forever but she had things to do.

Starla said her daughter name Star, Star, Star finally Star lift her head up and look at her mother still sucking her thumb Starla smiled at the way her daughter was looking at her then she bend her head down and kiss her daughter fore head causing Star to snap out of her mental regression. Also realizing that she has been sucking her thumb the whole time while her mother was holding her, Star started to blush not knowing that she is still sucking on her thumb then her mother said some thing to her you know when you were a baby every time I change your diaper you always wrap your arms around my neck and rub you head against my cheek. Star mother lowered her head and whispered some thing in to Star's ear some times I wish that you still wear diapers because changing your diaper always brings me great joy then she patted the back of Star's butt so that she could get the message causing Star's face to become completely red. Then Starla let Star out of the hug and said I'll call you when dinner is ready giving her daughter a wink then left her daughter's room.

Star was embarrassed to hear her mother saying that she wish that her own daughter was still in diapers and she enjoys changing her diaper that was not the only thing on Star's mind she can't believed that she mentally regress in front of her own mother. Star then realized that she still have her thumb in her mouth she pull her thumb out and patted the back of her butt to check incase she had an accident in her pants she remembered reading that when some people mentally regress to an infant they some times go poop or pee on themselves without them knowing. Luckily she didn't that would be a good excuse for her mother to put her back in diapers but for some strange reason she wish she did then she went to her desk their was her project paper and a business card that was up side down. Star pick up the card and said I guest deep down inside I'm a big baby then she look at the card now I know what to give mom on her birthday I'll give mom, her baby girl back.

End of flashback and back to the dark alley

Star was still looking at the diapers in her hand strangely she wish that they were more bigger and thicker she blush at the thought then she put them in her backpack and left the alley to Paulina's house but unknown to her two pair of glowing green eyes were watching here. Ah another one to have fun with maybe this time I'll mentally regress her to a toddler to go with the full and wet diaper she is about to have. It's a good thing that I phase those diapers out of that package

Desiree just arrived at the _Sanchez residents and phased throw the outside wall. She ended up in the family living room and looked around to see if anyone was home Hmm good no ones home now to find that Sanchez girl bedroom Desiree said to herself and floated straight up to the ceiling and phased right throw it in the process she ended up in _Paulina room. Well well right on the first try and I know that this is Paulina room Desiree said to herself looking around and saw posters, news paper cut outs and dolls of Danny Phantom all over the room. WOW! I know she had a crush on the halfa but this is classified as an obsession if she ever becomes a ghost Phantom will be in big trouble.

After saying that Desiree went over to Paulina's dresser and found what she been looking for Paulina underwear drawer. Oh my, such flirutis undergarments I better fix this and giver her proper undergarments protection with a wave of her hand all of Paulina underwear's began to glow. Desiree closed the dresser right after that and thought hmm, I'm getting more in to this wish by every moment, I should add my own twist to this wish she smiled with a big griwn on her face. I better go outside and wait for them to come home so that the fun can begin but before I go. Desiree raised both her hand and summend three dolls that looked just like Paulina, Star, and Sam down to the very detail.

Now once they touch these dolls I will know what they think of each other the dolls will transform in to the exact image that was in their mind so that I could use as a base for their new look Desiree thought to herself. Now the Paulina and Star dolls go to the goth girl house and the sam doll stay here for now until I need them for later. With that Desiree left Paulina room in time to see Paulina and Star pull in to the drive way and park right in front of the house good their home now to add my own twist to this wish hmm, I know I will make it so that any item that they used to communicate, defend, travel, and wear will turn in to baby items and ha ha haaa! That will keep them in their place Desiree thought to herself she noticed Paulina and Star got out of the car with their perches item in their hands. Desiree raised one of her hands and fired a beam at them it hit them before they opened the door and went inside the house.

Now all I have to do is to sit back and watch my work unfold Desiree said to herself. Paulina and Star were in the living room then Star noticed some thing hey Paulina were are your parents Star asked They are out of town for business PaPa got the job to do another contract agreements for a deli toothpick cellophane-twirling deal but it is out of it is out of town so MaMa went with him for moral support. Paulina answered back. So how long will they be gone Star asked curiously for about two weeks they will be back before school starts again Paulina told Star. Both Paulina and Star put their store bought items near the stairs and walked over to the couch and sat on it, Star noticed that the couch was just as soft and comfortable as the car seats in Paulina's pink convertible. Hey Paulina have you notice that your family couch is just as comfortable as the seats in your car. Star asked Paulina yeah I guess mama and papa reupholstered it this week Paulina answered back then grabbed the remote and turn on the family flat screen and put on the news to see if they show or talk about the ghost boy.

Star was about to ask Paulina why she put on the news then she remember that Paulina always did it to see and recorded Danny phantom on the television every time she sees him on the news she giggles like a little girl the only girls that giggle like that are toddlers. So Star decided to ask a different question that was on her mind. By the way Paulina what did you buy at Victoria Private Clothing you told me to wait outside with the cloths I bought from there while you bought the cloths you tried on today. Oh lets just say if I see the ghost boy again I'll ask him to meet me in my room to show him what I got he won't be able to resist the body I have Paulina answered Star question. (yeah you would do some thing like that to get him to sleep with you, Paulina you really are what the girls at school say you are a) But Star wasn't able to finish her thoughts because Star's eyes started to play treats on her right when Paulina was about to pick up the remote and press the recorded button Paulina's pants vanished and replaced by a big bulky diaper but this one has the Danny Phantom logo on it. Star smiled at this because she new that Paulina will do any thing to get her ghost boy even wear diapers at the cost of her own popularity to have her ghost boy.

Then Paulina's pant's reappeared and the diaper vanished just as Paulina turn off the flat screen she then turn her head to Star and smiled I need to show you some thing up stairs in my room Paulina told Star. Paulin walked over to the stair way picked up her shopping bags and went up the stairs, Star did the same and fellow her as the made it up to the upper hallway Star was smiling because from the stair way to the upper hallway Paulina was trying to make her hips shake in a sexy way but for Star it look like she was waddling the whole time like a baby because of this Star started to fantasies about Paulina.

Hey! Paulina when did you get a Sam doll Star asked Paulina What I don't have a Sam doll Paulina answer Star how handed her the doll. The doll look very detailed purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. As Paulina continued to look at the doll she imagined it wearing the baby outfit she thought up for Sam in her mind. Hey Star we should make a bet with that goth girl. Paulina told Star what kind of bet Star answered back I don't know but I'm sure I will come up with something said Paulina.

So what are the wager's Star questioned Paulina If we win goth girl has to come to school wearing a diaper but we get to choose the size of it I'm thinking very big and bulky. But what if she wins Star asked then we have to wear the diapers she picked, but if we go double or nothing she has to wear the baby outfit the I told you earlier today and be babied by us for a whole week. Also if she wins we go to school dress as babies and holding goth girl hand while we are walking around the school. Paulina finish telling Star I don't think the school will let us do that Paulina Star told Paulina , Oh please they let goth girl loser boyfriend eat Dash underwear last Halloween when he lost that bet I'm sure they will let us do the baby thing. As Paulina continued to look at the Sam doll and stork it's hair Star turn around and was about to go thought her shopping bag Paulina than whispered some thing tom the doll so Star couldn't here I wish that goth girl is wearing very thick and bulky diapers that she can not hide but unforentaly for her Desiree heard her wish.

Finally I knew she had some thing in mind for her Desiree though to her self and smiled then she notice Paulina putting the Sam doll on top of the dresser and opening her underwear drawer Desiree smiled at this, because the show was about to begin as soon as Paulina opened her drawer a shocked look appeared on Paulina's face. She then opened two more drawers from her dresser and notice that all her panties and tongs have been replaced by diapers big thick ones. Right when Star was about to tough an item in her bag she heard what is going on here where did all my panties go! Paulina shouted leaving out the part about her tongs she didn't want Star to know that she had some it was part of her plan to make the ghost boys hers. What's wrong? Star asked Paulina, Paulina turned her head to Star with a mad look on her face and blushing she then pulled out a diaper from her dresser drawer to show this cause Star to blush as well then Paulina turn her head back to her dresser and noticed that the second drawer had diapers that were a lot bigger and thicker than the one she is holding in her hand. The only difference is that they have the Danny Phantom symbol on them causing Paulina to smile, thinking about to keep those diapers for herself the she started to fantasias.

Unaware to Paulina, Star was still looking at the diaper that is still in her hand, (I wonder why Paulina has diapers in her dresser but I don't think she minds if I take that diaper from her it's the right size I need to wear for my mom's birthday) Star thought to herself as she continued to look at the diaper. Then Star noticed some thing strange about the diaper in Paulina fantasias Paulina is in her room on top of her bed then Danny Phantom appeared holding the same kind of diaper that was in the second dresser drawer with his symbol on it. Paulina removed her pants and panties for him to diapered her when he was done he patted the front of her diaper to make her giggle. even though I prefer girls that are potty trained I'll make an exception with you he the lowered his head and was about to kiss Paulina on the lips until "Paulina!" hearing Star's voice cause Paulina to snap out of her fantasias.

Paulina and Star are running down the up stairs hallway as fast as possible while their diapers continued to grow and expand underneath their pants by the time they made it half way they started to lose balance for every step they made and began to waddle their way to the stairs. Up above and invisible Desiree was loving every moment that is happening right in front now those two walk like two over grown toddlers with the diapers that match, I can't wait to see when they find out what happens when they use them I'm also surprised that their pants are still in one piece and holding together quit well

Paulina and Star were bouncing all over the living room off sofas, chairs, tables and the windows lucky their diapers were so soft that it reduced the impact greatly so that the glass wouldn't shader. When they finally stop bouncing around they were in the middle of the living room puuu, we finally stop bouncing Star said Paulina yeah what could happened next Star questioned than they heard a sound shhhh! They both looked down and saw that their diapers were still growing causing their pants to rip. Please No Don't they both screamed out loud until RIIIP! Their pants ripped apart by the rapidly increased sized of their diapers only to leave their pants legs still on them making them looked like they are wearing giant size diapers over their pants great just great first my phone turn in to a baby phone then all my underwear's and panties turn in big bulky diapers now my favorite pair of pants are gone Paulina said out loud.

Then Paulina try to move her legs closer to herself but for Star's point of view Paulina looks like a baby trying to put their feet in their mouth Star giggles softly so that Paulina doesn't hear her then she saw Paulina removing the pant's legs off her legs then she started to rock from left to right until she was on her stomach. Paulina was able to get on her hands and knees and started to crawl over to Star, Star couldn't believe how babyish Paulina was acting to her Paulina would make a great adult baby in her mind then she realized that Paulina was right in front of her. Paulina reach out and grab Star's pant's legs and removed them, then she put both her hands on Star diaper to stand up strait she wobbled a little bit until she regained her balance and waddle to the house phone come on Star we need to call for help Paulina told Star.

But no matter what Star could not get her diapered butt off the floor for some strange reason. Then she felt some thing warm between her legs than she realized what it was and blushed uncontrollably Paulina was able to reach the house phone but when she was holding the phone in her it began to glow very bright when the light faded the phone had transform in to a Fisher price toy phone. Paulina toss the toy phone on the ground and stomped her feet repeatedly on the floor No no no no why does every thing I touch turn in to a baby toy or changing supply Paulina shouted up above Desiree was enjoying the show giggling uncontrollably hm,hm,hm,hmm! My my she sure act like a toddler with that tantrum of her, she becoming a big baby by the minutes I think it is time to change that attitude of hers from a over grown brat how don't get her way to a big winney baby how wants her mothers love.

Desiree then realized that Paulina was waddling over to Star come on Star we need to get to my car to get out of here and to Fenton Works Paulina grabs Stars hand and try to pull her up to her feet, but no matter how hard she pull she couldn't get Star off the floor then see saw the blush on Star's face. Star why are you blushing in Paulina stop what she was saying a looked down at Star's diaper that was turning yellow by the moments Paulina looked back at Star with a fown on her face I should have know that you would used you diaper after all I read your paper you thrown in the trash in class when he canceled the assignments he gave us. I guess your mother will have her baby girl back on her birthday and you will always be her baby girl.

Tears began to form under Star's eye's after hearing what Paulina said to her, she was about to say something back at her until Paulina put her fingers on her lip to stop her from specking then she grab Star left hand and shoved in her mouth. Star started to suck on her thumb as tears ran down her face like a river for what Paulina just did she would call her best friend but after what she just did Valerie is her true best if she ever get out of this situation she will leave the popular crowd and be with Valerie from now on. Then she heard Sorry Star can't have a big baby crying all day now to come up with a way to get to Fenton Works with out people seeing me in this over grown diaper Paulina put her hand on the back of her diaper and rubbed it. Hmm I wonder if the ghostboy is in to diaper girls I mean because I have read Star paper on the subject how the men babyed their wife and girlfriend by diapering, feeding, and changing them some are for punishment while most are for fun because they like having their wives and girlfriends as their baby girl Paulina thought.

Then Paulina begins to fantasias about being Danny Phantom baby girl first she fantasias about setting on his lap while she is drinking out of a baby bottle he gave her, then it changes to her walking in a park with Danny Phantom she was wearing a diaper under her pants you can tell because the diaper is so big that it is show right out of her pants while Danny has his hand at the back of her pants and patted the back of her diaper Paulina blushed and smiled at the attention she was getting from him. Then it change again to Paulina's room were she is wearing a pink onesie with a baby bonnet that has the word baby girl on both of them while being held by Danny .

Than the scene changes to Casper High hallway were Paulina is walking with Danny the only deferent's is that she is wearing the same onesie but this one has the same color scheme as Phantom jumpsuit and instead of baby girl it has Phantom's Baby on it, it is also covering Paulina's diaper that is the same size that she is wearing now, the onesie also has Danny Phantom logo on the front and back of the onesie in the diaper area. Because of the diaper she waddles like she is doing now but luckily she is holding Phantom's hand while they walk or waddle in her case. Paulina shirk her head to snap out of her fantasies no he need a mature, beautiful, hot girlfriend not a big diaper wearing baby I don't think he is in to that kind of stuff .

Paulina looked back at Star who had a shock look on her face of what she saw. Star saw Paulina rub the back of her diaper for five minutes while smiling and blushing. It didn't take Star long to figure out what she was thinking. What are you looking at Star why don't you go back to peeing in your diaper I'm sure you mother would love to change your diaper when I tell her right after I get this diaper off me from Fenton Works. I could ask Sam's loser boyfriend to see if he could get it off me because he knows how to use his parent's equipment. I can also convince him in to making goth girl wear this diaper for a date with me. Up above while still invisible Desiree have had enough of Paulina's attitude, pride and the way she treats her friend Star. I think it is time to bring her down a few levels so down that it make level zero on Doom a S class level. Desiree thought then she raises both hands and shoots a beam of energy at Paulina.

The beam hits Paulina then Desiree put both her hands down, continued to float and wait to listen in on what's about to happened. Well Star sorry about this but I have to Paulina stopped what she was saying and heard a rumbling sound that was coming from her stomach. She put both hands on her stomach why is my stomach acting so weird then she heard a loud blurt! That came out of her rear No this can't be happing to me I'm too popular to then she let out another fart. Star was giggling she was happy that this is happening to her friend no Paulina she finally got what she deserves all these years to poop like the big baby that she is. Star only wish that she had a camera to record and take pictures of this and to put it on the internet to bring down Paulina once and for all but Desiree was already a few steps ahead with that.

Paulina face ran with tears her mascara was running down her face then Paulina looked up and saw Star giggling at her this cause Paulina to get very mad and shouted Star stop giggling at me you big over grown then she heard another loud rumble coming from her stomach than she began to feel a lot of pressure developing in her rear and I keep increasing by the seconds NO ANYTHING BUT THAT Paulina shouted out loud I will any thing I will dress like Sam the whole year I will even date Danny Fenton or even married him I will even start a family with him but please don't make me poop in my diaper and fall in to the same category as every other diaper wearing girl at Casper High. I'm too popular blurt! With that last fart Paulina's instant kicked in she put both her hands between her legs and bend over a little bit and let out one more fart that cause Paulina to fill her diaper with poop.

Star watch as the bottom of Paulina's diaper began to grow and expand from Paulina's poop she also saw Paulina face it was bright red with shame she also had her eyes closed and bit her upper lip when Paulina was done her diaper had grow and expanded about half its size then Paulina felt a force pulling down on her. That made her diaper feel very heavy she was surprised that the diaper tape didn't give out by the weight, by now she couldn't keep standing any longer but for Star and Desiree they were loving every moment of it for Star to see Paulina become what she thought she never be to be part of a big baby herd and for Desiree she was proud of her work but her work is not done yet she still has to do Paulina's wish for that goth girl when this is over. But right after she has some fun with them first.

Desiree and Star continued to watch Paulina as she try's to keep standing they were enjoying the show in front of them until Paulina finally lost her balance and landed on her big diapered butt making a big squish sound when she hit the floor. Desiree and Star had big grins on their face after hearing that sound but for Paulina her face became brithe red and tears formed in her eyes she then used both hands to cover her face. Then Paulina lift her head up and shouted "mommy, daddy, ghostboy my diaper needs changing diapee, diapee." Paulina then curl up in to a ball and started to suck her thumb. Star was shock to see Paulina regress so fast to see Paulina rocking back and forth sucking on her thumb in a full diaper now Star really wish she had a camera or her cell phone to take pictures of Paulina right now. Desiree was smiling from cheek to cheek to finally bring down Paulina life she thought to herself good she acting the age she should be really be at I'm surprised how much she went in that diaper maybe it's time to revil myself and have my fun with them now. I should probably feed them first then change their diapers I should give Paulina's food the property of super consternated fiber to make her poop more and to see how much that diaper really can hold.

Desiree started to float down towards when she got in between them she made herself visible right in front of them. Causing Paulina to stop sucking on her thumb and for some reason making Star wet herself again. Who are you? Star asked I am Desiree the wishing ghost little one Desiree answered Star's question I am not little! Star told Desiree Me either Paulina answered back as well. Well this said differently Desiree told both Star and Paulina then patted the front of their diapers with both hands causing both of them to blush


	4. Chapter 4

sorry the full chapter was deleted when my old hard drive crash and the back up copy on my flashdrive went missing so I have to do everything from scratch, I was able to find my teasers.

Chapter4: Pink Padded Huntress

Valerie/Red Huntress finally return home to her and her father apartment on the harbor side of town after an evening of ghost hunting she flew down to her and her father apartment window she was about to enter until her super over filled diapered but got stuck in the window. Valerie/Red Huntress pull with all her might on the edge of the window to get inside, because last time she got stuck but was able to pull herself inside this time the diaper was half the size bigger so part of it was pushing against the window frame. "Hmm I guess I filled my diaper up more than the last time" Valerie/Red huntress said to herself. She had to think fast before someone see her and think that she is breaking in to someone's apartment even though its her and her dad's apartment. Then she had an idea she wiggled her legs a bit until she felt the tip of her hover broad good it is still there that means "I won't have a problem navigating it to help me out of this situation" Valerie/Red Huntress said to herself. She then closed her eye and focus to move the hoverbroad while used her legs to direct it to the bottom of her diaper.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry the full chapter was deleted when my old hard drive crash and the back up copy on my flashdrive went missing so I have to do everything from scratch, I was able to find my teasers.

Chapter5: _Sam Nightmare Teaser_

Sam finally made it home she knocked on the door and waited for a response the door opened inward to revile her grandmother how answered the door. "Hi grandma" Sam responded "Ho, hi Sam did to have a good time at the mall and did you pick up what you need from the pharmacy that I special order for you like the doctors ordered" Sam grandmother asked. "Yeah, I was able to pick it up and have a some what good time there" Sam answered, "some what?" her grandmother questioned "I had a bit of a run in with Paulina and Star in front of the pharmacy" Sam told her grandmother. "Hoo!, I know that you and Paulina don't see eye to eye with each other so how did it turn out?" Her grandmother continued asking.

"Well right after they saw me left the pharmacy they ask me where were Danny, and Tucker so I told them that they were out of town for a few weeks. Then they asked me why was I at the pharmacy I also told them that I was doing an errand for you but, Paulina didn't believed me and said that I was buying fake cups to make my flat chest look bigger to impress danny" Sam (grip both hands tightly) after she told her grandmother of the event that took place. Don't worried dear the women in are family are always late bloomers believe me when I say that if Danny was born a girl you, that Paulina girl and her friend and his ex-girlfriend Valerie will be green with envy I know because I ran a DNA test on him" her grandmother told her with a smiled on her face.

"Wait, what, when, how?" was all Sam could say "I started to ran the test on him during when you first started high school and with my connections to the scientific community I was able to get his test done in a few weeks." Her grandmother answered "oh okay" Sam replied back in Sam (pew, good she started the test a month before Danny got his ghost power.) "So what did the test say about him" Sam asked curiously "well from what the test said he would inhered is mother figure with a bit of his father mass so he will be a bit over developed than a normal girl the best way to say it he would make Paulina looked like a plain jane" in her grandmother mind (and that's putting it mildly) her grandmother answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter7 : Plans for revenge and baby Sam doll appears. Teaser

Deep inside the Ghost zone a pink mist and blue flame erupted out of nowhere, two shadowy were inside one in the pink mist and one in the blue flame. Ember and Desiree said their good byes to each other and flew back home to their lairs for the night but unknown to Desiree when Ember was far enough from her, she hide behind a large glowing ecto rock to make sure that no ghost especially from Desiree, Penelope, and kitty find out what she was about to do. "Because Desiree wouldn't pass an opportunity did to that to do that to her after seen what she did to that Paulina girl and her s satellite friend Star also to baby pop secret crush Sam, Penelope would love to use that information to absorbed some misery from me and kitty would probably show me off around the ghost zone on her bike that she got from Johnny after banishing to what ever world her kiss send him to also with the word baby kitten on my diaper to show that I'm her personal baby doll." Ember then patted the back of her pants and remembered what the female vixen , bombshell Danny said and did to her in baby pop goth girlfriend dreams (female dream danny/? Patted the back of Ember's black pants and the back of Desiree ghostly Arabian pantaloons that what they will be called if she had legs or forms them, Ember can't get the image of her out of her head, the female dream danny/? had long red hair down to her hips, large D size female chest, her body was hourglass shaped, four inches taller than Danny's regular height and her skin was shiny and flawless. She also told them that they would look cute in a diaper.


End file.
